Ao cair da máscara
by A.Prince
Summary: Sakura sofre pela morte de Sasuke, mas Kakashi, seu príncipe e sensei, irá lhe mostrar que nem tudo está perdido. Não acho que chegue a ser NC, mas se for é bem subjetivo.


**Ao cair da máscara**

Sakura abriu os olhos naquela manhã sem saber onde estava. Podia sentir os braços fortes do homem ao seu lado, apertando seu corpo contra o dele como uma corrente, em uma tentativa de não deixa-la fugir. A menina sorriu. Não iria deixa-lo, se assim ele quisesse. Pelo menos não agora que o tinha.

Após um longo suspiro ela fechou os olhos, deixando que a torrente de lembranças da noite anterior invadisse sua mente…

Estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore, chorando. Sentia-se em pedaços após a notícia da morte de Sasuke. Apesar dos erros, ainda eram amigos e a dor da perda a estava consumindo. Sentia seu coração como se estivesse sido esmagado por uma pedra sufocando-a de um modo insuportável. Foi quando Kakashi apareceu. Em toda sua glória, com os ombros caídos e a bandana cobrindo seu olho esquerdo. Trazia em seu roto uma expressão torturada.

_ Não devia ficar desse jeito Sakura. As pessoas morrem todos os dias. Faz parte da vida de um shinobi – disse ele sentando-se ao lado da garota, puxando-a de modo que ela pôde apoiar a cabeça em seu peito.

_ Eu sei Kakashi Sensei. Mas é muito difícil. Sasuke era muito importante pra mim e…

_ Shhh. Não precisa dizer. Eu sei. Também estou triste, acredite, mas temos que seguir em frente – ele suspirou, encostando a cabeça na árvore.

Sakura assentiu, afundando o rosto no peito de seu mestre tanto o quanto pôde.

Os dois ficaram naquele silêncio por algum tempo. Kakashi observava as estrelas enquanto esperava _sua_ estrela se acalmar. Mais alguns minutos se passaram até que ela parou completamente de chorar e ergueu o rosto em busca do olhar reconfortante daquele homem.

_ Sensei? – ela lhe chamou.

_ Sim Sakura? – ele baixou a cabeça para olhá-la.

_ me promete uma coisa?

_ Tudo o que você quiser – ele lhe sorriu.

_ Promete que nunca vai me deixar?

Kakashi sentiu seu coração apertar. Não tinha como prometer aquilo à ela. Naquele momento estava bem, mas e se morresse durante alguma missão? Como sua menina se sentiria ao ver que ele não conseguiu manter sua promessa?

_ Bem Sakura, eu…

_ Só prometa sensei. Sei que talvez não consiga cumprir, mas eu preciso ouvir.

Kakashi suspirou assentindo. Não havia como negar aquilo à ela. Não agora. A única coisa que poderia fazer era tentar ficar vivo pelo máximo de tempo.

_ Está bem, pequena. Eu prometo.

Naquele instante tudo teve início. Após um beijo quase casto, ambos que estavam quebrados por dentro, acabaram sucumbindo a uma paixão que há muito fora despertada.

Foi ali, naquela clareira, onde o time sete havia se reunido pela primeira vez, que professor e aluna quebraram as barreiras que os separavam e ultrapassaram os limites entre céu e terra. Entregando-se um ao outro, sem receios, sem pudores. Tendo somente a lua e as estrelas como testemunhas daquela loucura. E foi naquela noite, quando sentiu o corpo de Kakashi estremecer sobre o seu, chegando ao seu limite, que Sakura gritou seu nome, pela primeira vez, cravando as unhas no corpo másculo até que o sangue vermelho e doce pudesse se tornar presente, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu corpo ser levado em uma onda de prazer para um lugar que somente pertencia aos dois e que somente _ele_ saberia o caminho para leva-la até lá.

_ Kakashi!

Pareceu uma eternidade até que os dois conseguissem regularizar suas respirações, controlar seus espasmos. Sakura se sentia esgotada e duvidava que o homem ao lado estivesse em melhor estado. Não depois da magia em que foram protagonistas. O momento em que corpo e alma haviam se fundido em um só ser, em que água e álcool se misturaram transformando-se no vinho mais delicioso que ambos poderiam experimentar.

Sakura estremeceu e Kakashi ao tomar consciência do que ela estava sentindo puxou um manto de sua mochila e os cobriu, puxando-a para si.

_ Sakura eu – ele começou – eu sei que você ainda está muito abalada com a morte do shinobi, mas… Eu queria lhe dizer uma coisa.

_ Sim? – ela murmurou, com os olhos fechados.

_ Eu te amo.

Sakura arregalou os olhos diante da afirmativa. Tudo bem que haviam compartilhado uma intimidade ímpar, mas não esperava ouvir aquilo. Queria, mas não esperava.

_ Kakashi eu…

_ Não diga nada. Eu sei que seu coração ainda bate por Sasuke e… - Kakashi não terminou, pois antes que o fizesse os dedos de Sakura pressionaram seus lábios, fazendo-o calar.

_ Posso terminar?

Kakashi assentiu.

_ Obrigada – ela lhe sorriu – Eu só iria dizer que, apesar de tê-lo amado, de tê-lo entregue meu coração e minha alma, há muito outro homem se alojou em minha vida. E esse homem é você.

Agora foi a vez de Kakashi arregalar os olhos. O ônix cintilava e o rubi… ah o rubi! Sakura podia sentir o poder e a intensidade que irradiava de seu sharingan, avaliando-a…

Ela não podia estar mentindo e ele sabia disso. Não havia encontrado nenhum traço que o fizesse duvidar de suas palavras, mas ainda sentia-se receoso em acreditar no que a menina havia lhe dito. Balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Pensaria nisso depois.

_ Não sabe o quanto esperei por você – ele a abraçou, depositando um beijo em sua testa.

_ Finalmente a máscara caiu – Sakura sorriu. Kakashi assentiu.

_ Sim. Por causa da flor mais doce e delicada de toda Konoha.

Sakura abriu novamente os olhos para observar Kakashi, ainda adormecido. Agora, sem a máscara que o acompanhou durante toda sua vida, a garota podia contemplar-lhe o rosto em sua totalidade. Era um homem muito bonito, de traços marcantes. Os lábios doces eram finos e avermelhados, o nariz reto. Uma cicatriz em vertical sobre o olho esquerdo e nada mais. Um anjo. Seu anjo. Por impulso, deixou seu dedo correr pela cicatriz de Kakashi, fazendo com que despertasse.

_ Bom dia gatinho – ela lhe disse sorrindo.

Gatinho? De onde ela havia tirado aquilo, pensou Kakashi. Bem, fosse de onde fosse ele teria muito tempo para descobrir.

_ Se estiver sonhando, por favor, não me acorde – tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus.

_ E por que você estaria?

_ Porque além de termos nos entendido, você disse que me amava. Fazendo esse velho aqui ser o homem mais feliz do mundo – ele corou.

_ Ah, mas isso é verdade – disse correndo os dedos pelo peito do homem – Só não sei quanto a você.

Kakashi sorriu, sentando-se. Ele segurou as mãos da garota nas suas enquanto e a olhou nos olhos. A força do sharingan mais uma vez se tornando presente fazendo com que ela não duvidasse de suas palavras.

_ Sakura Haruno, eu te amo – ele disse firmemente.

_ Para sempre? – ela o abraçou, chorando de alegria. O coração acelerando.

_ Não. Para sempre é muito pouco para o tamanho de meu amor.

E ali água e fogo, terra e ar, se fundiram pela segunda vez de muitas outras que estavam por vir. Fazendo dois mundos se chocarem.


End file.
